


Deadly Mistakes

by Animelover660



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Jeff has a huge cock, Lemons, Love at First Sight, M/M, My Male OC is Sally's Brother, Possessive Jeff, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, jealous jeff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: Sally's upset because it's the 5th anniversary of her death. So, when the Creepypasta's get curious about her past Jeff and BEN decide to surprise her by taking her to see her family again. But, when they see the condition of her family, especially her brother, things get personal.





	Deadly Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while for those of you who read my other works and I want to apologize for my absence. My great grandpa (I live with my great grandparents and I have since I was 3 months old) got out of the hospital about 2 weeks ago and I've gotten almost no sleep. He had a stroke a few years back and can't remember a lot of things. Sometimes he can't remember where he is, but he remembers his family. This morning he actually ripped of one of his patches on his stomach where he had slight surgery and he didn't remember doing his it. This was the second time he's done it and I'm worried and trying to take care of him, so if you wonder what the hold up is that's be why. I'll try to get back as soon as possible and I look forward to working on my stories more regularly. Thanks guys! ❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Third Person POV**

"Do you know what's wrong with Sally? She's been upset for two days," Masky said to Slenderman. All of the Creepypasta, except Jeff and Sally, were in the living room sitting in silence, also wondering what could be wrong with the youngest. Jeff was out killing since he got bored easily. The only sound was the occasional scream from BEN's video game he was playing. He paused his game and looked up at the tall man, waiting for an explanation.

The faceless man sighed heavily. "It's the 5th anniversary of her death. Tomorrow is the day she was murdered five years ago."

"Ya know," BEN said, "we don't know that much about her. We don't even know what her last name was."

Everyone started wondering what her life was like when she was alive. Who murdered her and how she was murdered was also a mystery to them. Now that they were thinking of it they really wanted to know. BEN got an idea and turned his gaze toward the stairs.

"Hey Sally!" BEN yelled, "Come here a sec!"

"BEN!" Slenderman exclaimed. He didn't know what BEN was planning to do, but he knew it wasn't going to be good with how little BEN used his brain. Before he could get anything else out the small girl slowly walked down the staircase.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

Everyone glared at BEN except Sally who looked at him curiously.

"Uh," he started. "I have a question."

She tilted her head in question, her brown hair slightly falling in front of her emerald eyes.

The gamer sighed and looked around nervously before meeting her gaze. Everyone waited for him to say something, knowing it would probably hurt the little girls feelings.

"Uh, well, would you like to..." He stopped speaking and looked around then back at her. "Play some video games?" He finished. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at his answer.

"No thanks, BEN," she replied. "I think I'd rather stay in my room. I'd like it if you guys wouldn't bother me, I'm not feeling very well."

The group nodded and watched as she went back upstairs. As they hear her bedroom door close the front door flies open and Jeff walks in covered in blood from head to toe.

"Jeff..." Slenderman starts.

"What? I just got home, so don't start nagging me," he replied before the tall being could finish. The pale killer shakes his head rapidly, splattering blood across the walls while his clothing oozed the red liquid onto the floor.

"JEFF, YOU'RE GETTING BLOOD ALL OVER THE PLACE!" He screeched, picking Jeff up by his hood with one of his tentacles and setting him just outside the house as he got to work cleaning up the red liquid that was tracked inside by the lidless killer.

Jeff huffed and rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to get to my room if I can't come inside like this?"

Slenderman stopped what he was doing momentarily so he could instruct Jeff. "Simple. Go and hose yourself off in the yard and climb through your window to take off your wet clothing afterwards." He saw Jeff was about to reply and started speaking before the other could utter a word. "And before you start arguing I should tell you that I don't care about whatever you're about to say, so you should get cleaned up."

Jeff glared at the faceless man and grumbled under his breath as he stomped to the water hose that was connected to the side of the house. He grabbed it tightly and kicked the house in anger, creating a dent. He heard the static that was Slenderman's voice start to rant inside his head about damaging the property and Jeff just started smacking his head with the palms of his stark white hands, looking like even more of a lunatic than usual. When Jeff no longer heard the tall mans deep voice that was always surrounded by irritating static he continued on with what he was doing, walking a few feet away from the house and spraying his hair off, going down to his hoodie until it was soaked and jerking it over his head, tossing it onto the grass. He sprayed his jeans thoroughly and slid them off as well, deciding not to strip his boxers off though they were soaked. He didn't really feel like scarring his house mates tonight. He grabbed his discarded clothing off the lawn and put the hose back on the round rack that was screwed into the side of the house where it had been sitting earlier, jogging to the tree that was right beside his window. He climbed until he reached the closed window and started pulling it open, almost losing his balance since he wasn't using his other hand to grip the tree and was instead using it to hold his dripping wet clothing.

"Shit," he whispered, almost falling off the tree branch sideways for the third time. He finally managed to pull the window open and make it into his room without any injuries, making him let out a deranged laugh in triumph. He tossed his dripping wet clothing into the hamper and hurriedly took off his soaked boxers and walking over to his dresser to put on fresh ones. Once his clothing situation was settled he walked downstairs to sit on the couch where BEN was still playing video games.

"Hey," BEN said. "I was thinkin' we could do something special for Sally." He was still focused on the television, rapidly pressing buttons on his worn down controller as he spoke. Jeff just raised an eyebrow at his friend and leaned back, sinking into the cushions and readjusting until he felt comfortable. His victims earlier had given him quite the workout and he was physically exhausted, sighing when the kink in his back throbbed. He leaned to the side and popped his back a few time, grunting in pain which turned to pleasure as the pressure was relieved.

"Well, what were you thinking? Like, a party or some shit?"

The shorter man shook his head. "Nah, I was thinkin' maybe snoop around and find some more stuff about her family. Even if it's just a name or an address. Then, we can take her to see them again! She's so upset and I thought it might be because she missed her family or somethin'. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea, man! You wanna go now?"

"Uh, duh! Today's the anniversary so maybe it'll help," BEN replied. He paused the game he was playing and started to save it. Last time he played for hours and made so much progress, but he forgot to save and almost cried. Almost.

"Off we go!" BEN exclaimed.

"Don't you think we should take the others?"

BEN stopped and moved to he was mere inches away from Jeff's scarred face. "If we tell them they'll say it's a bad idea, but c'mon. When have I ever had a bad idea?"

Suddenly, Jeff realized this might not be such a good idea if BEN was the one to come up with it and looking back he remembered his friends' terrible history of plans that ended badly due to his stupidity and not thinking things through. "Uhhhhh, now that I think about it this might not be such a good idea, BE-"

BEN cut him off my dragging the lidless killer out of the mansion by his hood.

_Well_ , Jeff thought, _looks like I don't have a choice._


End file.
